This invention concerns fabric pressing irons of the type commonly found in most households. In ordinary use, when the hot iron is set down for a moment to reposition the item being ironed or to obtain another item to be pressed, it is placed in an upright position on the heel of the iron body and balanced with the rear of the handle so that the hot sole plate is positioned vertically so as to not burn the ironing pad.
This balanced position is somewhat precarious and the iron easily upset, particularly since the presence of a draped electrical cord increases the chances that the hot iron will be tipped over. Many burn injuries have resulted from such accidents.
There have heretofore been developed relatively stable iron holders, but many of these have been designed for storage rather than for providing a safety holder for convenient momentary use during ironing.
A stabilized iron holder for use during ironing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,415 but that design is only somewhat more stable in that the iron can easily be pulled out from the holder.
Furthermore that holder, being of metal, creates exposed hot surfaces on the holder, and some of the hot surfaces of the iron itself remain exposed.
Thus, there is a need for a holder which more stably supports the iron and more completely protects against bodily contact with hot surfaces.
Such iron holder should be able to be very conveniently used since a great many handlings of the iron are necessary as a person presses the typical load of ironing.
Dissipation of the heat from the hot iron and protection of the surface on which the iron is supported must also be provided by the holder design.